Dead Kiss fanfiction
by cheesefan
Summary: This is a spin off story that happened during book two that focusus on the zombies and some new characters, not sure how long it'll be. Comments please xx


'Fine but hurry up, this graveyard is giving me the creeps!' Karen hung up the phone and sighed. Her, popeye, George, Tak and Tayshawn where on another 'zombie art protest' only Tak and Tayshawn were running late. Popeye had walked off into the woods looking for some long branches, leaving her and George alone in the graveyard. She positioned herself on one of the headstones and watched as George picked up a dead squirrel.

'George put it down' she called over to him. He looked at her then tossed it over his shoulder and began inspecting the ground, looking for something.

She sighed again. It was a good job she was already dead because being in the graveyard alone gave her an eerie feeling. She turned her head suddenly as she watched a girl run through the opening of the graveyard. She ran past Karen, either ignoring her or she hadn't noticed her. The next few seconds went by so slowly it was almost comical to watch.

The girl turned round while she was running to see if anything was following her. When she turned back round again George had popped up in front of her holding a dead bird in his hand grinning. The girl screamed loudly in Georges face and tried to swerve but ended up tripping over something and landed in a heap on the ground. George made kind of a choking sound, which sounded like what was supposed to be a scream, and ran off into the words scared still clutching the dead bird.

'Are you okay?' Karen called out to the girl as she jumped off where she'd been sat and ran towards her. The girl had managed to position herself upright put her head was bleeding.

'I'm ... fine' she panted. She tried to stand up but sank to the floor when she tried to stand on her ankle.

'Looks sprained' Karen said reaching out to help her. There was some shouting coming from nearby, it sounded angry.

The girl's eyes widened with fear. 'Is everything okay?' Karen asked the girl who just shook her head. 'help me please?' the girl asked Karen. Karen nodded

'You never saw me' Karen watched as the girl dragged herself behind a large grave stone. She went back to where she was sitting just as three guys appeared. They were quite big and one of them was clutching a baseball bat.

They grinned when they saw Karen. A slimy, fox like smile. One of them took a few steps towards her, still grinning. 'Excuse me miss' he said cockily, 'you didn't happen to see a girl run through here did you?'

Karen stared at him, smiling evilly. 'No, why?'

'We've got some unfinished business to take care of' He motioned to the boy with the baseball bat.

'I'm sorry but I can't help you'

'Well maybe you could help us in another way. What's a beautiful girl like you doing alone in a graveyard at night?' He moved closer towards her so he was within touching distance.

'I like the peace and quiet' Karen stared into his eyes, the evil grin still on her face. He had no idea she was a zombie, it was hard to tell though. She hoped Tak would be here soon, one she could handle, but there were three.

The guy motioned to his two mates and sat next to Karen on the tombstone. The other two had moved closer towards them.

'Well maybe we could have some fun instead for tonight.' He leaned in towards, aiming for a kiss. She pushed him away shaking her head.

'Nice try loser' she said 'but I'm not some poor scared little girl who would do anything with a creep like you'

'feisty eh' he said. She felt arms holding her down and someone grab her head, holding it place.

'Fun wasn't an option' He put his hand on her thigh and moved it up slowly. Okay, she thought panicking. Well done Karen. She tried to move her arms but they were held firmly down. She opened her mouth to call out but one of the guys suddenly called out in pain and moved his hand. He stood up rubbing the back of his head. Karen saw that the girl had propped herself up against a grave stone and had thrown a rock at the creep.


End file.
